


As you are mine

by Fenderism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bottom!Hannibal, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Hannibal, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Top!Will, tiny plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/Fenderism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat sex. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/gifts).



> A little bit of alpha!Will and omega!Hannibal porn I wrote a while back for my dear James <3  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are thus my very own and I appreciate it if you'd point them out to me.   
> Concrit is as always welcome, though I can not promise I will agree with you.

It had been quite a while since Hannibal had found himself in this particular position. Longer even than the condition itself. He used to despise the loss of control the heat brought with it. This crawling and all consuming feverish need that would leave him humiliated, begging and whimpering to be filled and bred like a mindless beast.

Whenever he had to take a break from the suppressants to allow his body to detox, Hannibal had made quite sure to do so far away from any possible witnesses or interlopers, hoping to take advantage of him in this state.  
He had not believed it possible that he would ever find himself not only willing, but wishing to share this part of himself with another being.

Until Will.

Hannibal's fingers grabbed and twisted in the sheets, his head hanging low, almost touching the mattress, drops of perspiration sliding along overheated skin and finding their way onto wrinkled cotton.

Between his spread legs he could feel another type of slick wetness sliding down, though despite the copious amounts his body produced, hardly any of it made it all the way to the sheets.  
Most of it was being eagerly lapped up by Will, had been for what felt like hours, and Hannibal would commend him for his thoroughness if he did not need that tongue so desperately up a little higher, at the source of it.

His legs spread a little further, his tail bone twitching up in little involuntary motions to get the point across. Hannibal's body didn't just need anymore, it craved, fiercely.   
Cool hands wandered up the back of his legs, spreading his cheeks apart for better access, and -finally- Will's tongue, tracing its way over Hannibal's thoroughly soaked skin and beginning to circle his hole, before driving the pointy tip into the already loosened ring of muscle. 

The tension that had been keeping Hannibal up on locked elbows broke, and he couldn't help the groan that broke free with it.  
His arms gave way, causing his chest to hit the bed, while his ass did his best to impale itself further on that blessed tongue.

Hannibal counted himself favored with an excellent memory, being able to not only recall situations in exquisite detail, but also the scents, the physical sensations, and the emotions that went with them.   
And he really couldn't remember any other time during his heats he felt so unbelievably good! But it still wasn't enough, he still needed more.

His hips drove themselves almost violently back in a bid to drive that tongue in even deeper, the delicate skin around his slick and saliva smeared entrance flushed with heat and the burn off Will's scruff, and he needed, he needed so badly.

"Will..." Hannibal groaned between the moans he had been trying to muffle in the pillows. 

Another deep lick and a light suckle at his rim, and he felt Will's body finally slide into place above him, hungry teeth making their way up along his vertebrae, nipping lightly at sweat slick skin until they reached his neck, cooling hands wandering along his rapidly moving flanks onto Hannibal's shoulders.

"Is this what you want, Hannibal?" Will's hot breath ghosting over his ear.   
"Cause I won't be able to stop. I won't let you go after this, you know that." 

A cool hand settles on his neck, the thumb caressing over Hannibal's rapidly fluttering carotid artery.   
"You'll be mine. And I won't share. Ever."

Will stays like this, with his weight pressed against Hannibal's back, just shy of enough, the tip of his hard cock a tease against Hannibal's empty entrance, waiting. 

The hand on the back of his neck stays light, caressing, promising. All Hannibal has to do to get what he wants, needs, is to concede control. 

He pulls in a deep breath through his nostrils, fills his lungs and his mind with the prevalent smell of his own heat, of arousal and wetness, of the irresistible bittersweet wildness that is Will, and lowers his head once more.

"Yours," he says, and lets the pressure of Will's hand gentle him into submission.  
Another hand makes its way underneath Hannibal, across his chest to hold onto his shoulder as Will's weight finally settles onto his back.  
The first strong push of Will's cock into him empties Hannibal's lungs in a voiceless rush.   
It takes him another two thrusts before he can fill them again.   
 _So good. So so very good_ , he thinks, and the next rush of hot air leaves him with a moan that makes Will's breath stutter in his ear, makes his Alpha fuck him even harder, driving himself into Hannibal violently, possessively, again and again, claiming him as his mate. 

Will's fingers spread out, sliding from their place on his neck into his sweat soaked hair and pulling his head to the side, baring the soft skin between shoulder and jaw to Will's seeking teeth.   
The pain is glorious.  
Will buries himself to the hilt in Hannibal, his knot swelling and stretching Hannibal rabidly as the first drops of blood paint the sheets crimson. 

Hannibal can feel Will's growl vibrating through his flesh where they're still connected, dominant, staking claim on him, and he turns his head a little further while letting it sink deeper into the pillow, baring himself even more.   
He can feel the knot stretching him, pressing against his rim and inner walls while Will's cock is still twitching within, filling him up with his seed. 

Slowly the fingers in his hair begin to relax, reverting from their dominating hold to gentle, calming touches. Will's teeth pull free of his now throbbing skin, and his tongue sets to cleaning and soothing the fresh wound, carefully nuzzling against Hannibal's skin, as if in apology for the rough treatment.   
Hannibal lets his eyes close and relishes the light sting every rough lick brings.

Claimed. He is Will's now, and Will is his. 

"Hannibal?" Will's voice sounds hesitant above him, uncertain.   
Alpha's are very protective of their mates. They would do almost anything to keep their loved ones from harm, their Omega most of all.   
Hurting your mate is unthinkable.  
Hannibal permits himself an almost serene smile at the thought. He can smell Will's worry.

"Yes, Will?"   
"Are you alright? Was I..." and Will holds his breath, not quite knowing how to continue that question. 

Hannibal diverts Will's attention with a sensuous roll of his back, pressing himself against Will's front and Will's cock even deeper into himself, reassuring him of Hannibal's continued enjoyment in their mating. 

"I'm fine, Will. Better than."  
And he feels Will's smile building, where he's pressing his face into Hannibal's hair, breathing him in. 

Will strengthens his hold on Hannibal once more and slowly, carefully, moves them onto their sides, taking care to maneuver Hannibal away from the wet spot.   
Will's right arm pillows Hannibal's head, while his left hand strokes gentle circles up and down Hannibal's chest.   
It will be at least half an hour before they'll be able to separate, judging by the hardness of Will's still flexing cock inside of him. His hips can't seem to stop moving, and his knot his putting the most delicious pressure on Hannibal's prostate, rubbing over it again and again with the movement. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop myself," Will mouths into the shell of his ear.   
"The way you smell, the way you feel..."  
Hannibal feels his own member fill again with renewed interest. 

After this mating they will be completely tied up in each other. He will be Will's, and Will will be his. Not even Jack Crawford will be able to take Will away from him then.   
No one will. Not even Will. Not even if he were still capable of wanting it by then. 

"Don't stop, then. My sweet, sweet Will. Don't stop." And Hannibal presses himself deeper into the curves of Will's body, letting himself be utterly claimed.   
"Mine", was growled in answer against the fresh wound in his neck.   
"Yours", Hannibal reaffirmed, smiling to himself. 

_I am yours, as you are mine._


End file.
